


Promptober!

by Amandjnx



Series: Alternate Universe CarolNat One Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promptober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandjnx/pseuds/Amandjnx
Summary: Okay!! So I didn't plan to do this but I was inspired so I'm going to try and write all the prompts of the month that I found on a thread on Twitter. I think all the one shots will be related, so I will post them all in this same fic.It won't be one per day though, I'll do my best on the weekends to catch up the days I missed.I hope you'll enjoy, the first prompt was:Person A: "I'm not jealous!"Person B: "Yes you are! Just admit it. You're. Jealous."
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Alternate Universe CarolNat One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! So I didn't plan to do this but I was inspired so I'm going to try and write all the prompts of the month that I found on a thread on Twitter. I think all the one shots will be related, so I will post them all in this same fic.  
> It won't be one per day though, I'll do my best on the weekends to catch up the days I missed.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy, the first prompt was:
> 
> Person A: "I'm not jealous!"  
> Person B: "Yes you are! Just admit it. You're. Jealous."

Carol loves to hang out with her girlfriend, Natasha, even though they haven’t made it official yet. It has been a month and a half since their first kiss, after Carol took Natasha outside to gaze at the stars, two months since their first date, when Carol finally gathered her courage to ask Natasha out.

Since then, they have been hanging out every weekend with their mutual friends, went on dates that always ended up in one of their apartment, watching movies and cuddling or having sex, depending on the mood.

What Carol loves about going out with Natasha and their friends is that the latter easily gets jealous because women often come and hit on Carol. She can’t help it, she is a lesbian and it’s visible from miles away, nobody can blame her for getting flirted with, but Natasha really showed it each time that she doesn’t like it.

Tonight, the sapphics of the club have been calm, Carol didn’t receive any free drink from anyone, she hasn’t been asked for a dance, not by any woman, not even Natasha, which bothered her. Dancing was usually Natasha’s thing, she is a professional dancer after all, but tonight she is sitting with her best friends Maria and Steve and does not seems like she wants to move her ass from the couch.

Carol tries a few time to make eye contact with the red haired woman, nodding in direction of the dance floor to invite her to dance but Natasha only glances at her before getting back into her conversation with her friends.

Completely done with her attitude, Carol rolls her eyes and goes to dance on her own, a girl quickly joining her to move in the same rhythm as her, girl that Carol recognises. They used to hook up a few months ago, when Carol was still a mess because of her last breakup. This girl is nice, and the perfect bait to trigger Natasha’s jealousy. Carol takes the girl’s hand and pulls her to the edge of the dance floor, that way Natasha can see them dancing together.

After a few moves, Natasha doesn’t seem to see them, so Carol leans closer and whispers to the girl’s ear that she wants to make someone jealous. The girl chuckles, tells Carol that she is a brat before moving closer to Carol, turning to have her butt swinging along with the motions of Carol’s hips.

The blonde let go of her complexes and dances like she has never done before, just enjoying herself and the presence of the other girl, even if she wishes it was Natasha dancing with her. A few times, Carol catches Natasha staring at them, but every time their gazes meet, the redhead looks away, and even from afar and in the dark, Carol can tell that she is getting upset, and she is clenching her jaw like she always does when she is jealous.

After half an hour of dancing, Natasha doesn’t come to yell at her, so Carol stops, thanking the girl for the moment with a tight hug before going to sit beside Steve. The man immediately straighten up his posture, feeling the tension between the two women and eventually leaves to get more drinks.

Natasha has her arms crossed, her jaw still clenched and she glares at the girl Carol was dancing with, “You seemed to have a good time back there,” Natasha finally says.

“Yeah, it was great,” Carol replies, continuing her little act to make Natasha even more upset.

“You guys would be a cute couple.”

Carol chuckles, “Actually, I sort of already did that,” she begins and looks at Natasha, the other woman biting her bottom lip, “we’ve slept together a few times. Nothing serious, but she is nice.”

“You should date her then,” Natasha replies too quickly and Carol can’t hold her laughter, “You are _so_ jealous, Natasha it’s hilarious.”

“I’m not jealous!” Natasha exclaims through the whole club, even Steve at the bar on the other side of the room must have heard her.

Natasha instantly looks away in shame and but Carol wants to confront her, “Yes you are!” she shouts back, forcing Natasha to look at her, “Just admit it. You're. Jealous.”

“Okay! I'm jealous! What now?”

Carol wants to laugh more, but Natasha admitting her feelings like this is too precious for her to ruin it.

Instead, she slowly moves closer to Natasha, smirking as her hand reaches Natasha’s, “Would you be my girlfriend?” she asks and receives a surprised gaze in return, “come on, we’ve been doing this for almost two months, why don’t we just make it official?”

Before Carol can say more, Natasha suddenly straddles her lap and crashes their lips together. Out of reflex, Carol’s hands find Natasha’s hips and she pulls her against her body as she kisses back with eager, a smile forming on her lips as Natasha slows her rhythm until she totally stops.

“Can we go to your place and cuddle?” she asks shyly as she caresses Carol’s cheeks.

The blonde can’t fight a giggle, Natasha is just too adorable when she wants cuddles, “Okay baby, let’s go.”


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was:
> 
> Person B: "Really? We're doing this now?"
> 
> Person A: "Well considering now is probably the only time we're gonna have, yes. We're doing this now. Can I finish confessing my love or-" 
> 
> Person B: "Just- just go ahead."

Carol is working on her latest project, a campaign of advertisements for the company she works for. Over the last year, she has gained the confidence of the CEO who now gives her the most important drawings and designs over Steve, Natasha's best friend and the person who gave her the job interview.

She is seated on her couch, her tablet on her lap and she is sketching the few ideas that come to her mind. Her favourite songs in her headphones, Carol mumbles the lyrics as she draws, and she is so focused in her job that she doesn't hear her phone ringing the first time.

When it rings a second time, it's the bright light from the screen that makes her notice the call, and she barely misses it, "Hey babe!" she greets her girlfriend, the name on the caller ID impossible not to recognise.

_"Carol, could you join me at the theatre?"_

The blonde chuckles, "Baby, it's kinda late, is it that important?"

_"Yes, it is,"_ Natasha replies firmly, Carol can even imagine her face through the phone, _"Please, I haven't seen you in weeks, it won't take long,"_ she adds with a much nicer, kind of pleading voice.

Carol sighs, she doesn't feel like getting out of her apartment right now, she is doing great with her work and want to continue it but it is true that she hasn't seen her girlfriend for three weeks and meeting her would be nice, "Okay, I should be there in fifteen minutes."

_"Thank you,"_ are Natasha's last relieved words before she hangs up the call.

Before leaving, Carol saves her sketches and turns off her tablet. She takes her denim jacket from the coat rack and leaves her apartment in direction of the theatre.

On the way, she wonders why Natasha asked her to meet up at almost midnight, but she knows that she and her dance company are training at the theatre, so maybe she stayed late. It still sounds weird that she would want to see Carol in the middle of the night when the blonde told her numerous times that she can come to her apartment when she wants, she could have come to her place unannounced and spend the night there.

Carol enters the theatre by the side door, knowing that the building has been closed for the public while Natasha's dance group is training here. She doesn't know her way around inside though, she has only been here once, thus she calls out for Natasha until the other woman tells her to come on the stage.

With some struggle, Carol eventually finds the way to the stage and sees Natasha standing there, facing the empty seats of the audience, her hands in her back like she always does when she is nervous.

"Hey," Carol says softly to get Natasha's attention as she steps towards her.

The redhead looks in her direction, and as she starts walking to meet her half way, smiles like she never did before, "Hey," she whispers as they both stop, only a step separating them.

After a few moments of staring and smiling in silence, Natasha closes the gap between them, throwing herself in Carol's arms, the blonde at first surprised by this sudden motion.

"I missed you so much," Natasha says, her face buried in Carol's golden hair.

There is something in Natasha's voice that intrigues Carol even more than the moment she chose for this meeting or the affectionate hug they are still in. Nevertheless, Carol has missed Natasha too and can't deny that having the smaller woman in her arms feels extremely good.

For as long as Natasha wants, Carol holds her tightly, stroking her back and kissing her forehead from time to time as they rocks slightly. The redhead is gripped at Carol's jacket and doesn't seem to want to let go, her eyes are closed and her head comfortably resting on Carol's chest, only the small motions of her thumb on Carol's lower back telling the designer that she isn't falling asleep in her arms.

It is definitely past midnight when Natasha finally decides to pull out of the hug to look at Carol in the eyes, "You look tired," she begins as her hand reaches Carol's face to caress her cheekbone.

"I've been working late on some sketches lately, nothing I can't handle," Carol reassures as she leans into Natasha's touch.

"I'll be away for a month," Natasha says all of a sudden, as if she needed to get it out of her chest.

"Oh!" Carol exclaims, louder than she wanted to, "Um… okay. Where are you going?" she forces herself to ask, trying her best not to show that the news saddens her.

"Europe, we have a few shows scheduled there and then I'll be back."

Carol is happy for Natasha, genuinely. She knows how much the other woman loves her job and to perform in front of an audience but since the beginning of their relationship it has always been her job first, the shows and training over Carol, and it started to bother the blonde a few weeks ago when Natasha cancelled a weekend Carol had prepared for them.

"Right, so I guess I'm not taking you to New Orleans any time soon, huh?" Carol rhetorically asks, quite aggressively too.

"Are you really mad at me right now?" Natasha replies as she takes a short step back and crosses her arms.

Carol scoffs, "You call me at 11:30 and asks me to join you here to tell me I'm not seeing you for another month, yes, I'm mad."

"And what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Carol shrugs nonchalantly, "tell me earlier, come to my place to tell me-"

"I've been told about the tour an hour ago and I called you right away after that."

"But why here? You never come to my pl-" Carol is interrupted by Natasha crashing her lips on hers.

Carol knows she shouldn't kiss her back, she shouldn't because she is upset and Natasha is just doing damage control with this kiss, but the blonde can't help it, the taste of Natasha's lips is her weakness. And her hands pulling Carol closer doesn't help, even if she wanted she couldn't pull away.

When Natasha breaks the kiss, Carol pulls her back in and captures her lips again, her tongue teasing the redhead who lightly moans in reaction. This time, Carol is the one cupping the other woman's cheeks and uses it at her advantage to make Natasha yearn for more, to remind her of what she will miss and crave while she will be away.

"I'm so sorry," Natasha pants as Carol finally releases her, "I love you."

The blonde chuckles, astonished that Natasha choose this moment to say this for the first time, "Really? We're doing this now?" she asks.

Natasha looks at her with a smirk as she fidgets with the buttons of Carol's jacket and speaks up with an amused tone, "Well, considering now is probably the only time we're gonna have, yes. We're doing this now. Can I finish confessing my love or-"

Carol can't stop herself from laughing as she cuts Natasha off, "Just- just go ahead."

The redhead smiles before her features turn into a more serious expression that Carol has never seen before, "These six months with you have been the best of my life. I know I haven't been showing it, but Carol, I love you so much and I couldn't leave without telling you."

Carol suddenly feels emotional, Natasha wasn't the kind of person to talk about feelings, she never even once dreamt to hear this from her, "I love you too," she whispers back, tears threatening to fall off her eyes, "Can you come to me place, please? I need to have you in my arms for a night."

"We are leaving in the morning," Natasha tells Carol who closes her eyes, a first tear running down her cheek,"I knew I wouldn't have time to come to your place while I packed all the stuff that I have here, that's why I asked you to come."

Carol tries her best not to cry more but the idea of not seeing Natasha for another month is too hard to handle and her sobs escapes her mouth uncontrollably.

Softly stroking her cheeks, Natasha wipes Carol's tears away as she tries to soothe her, "When I come back, I want us to think about moving together. Do you think we can do that?"

Carol opens her eyes wide and nods ecstatically, incredibly happy that Natasha would want to live with her.

"Okay…" Natasha breaths, "I have to go to my place and, no, you can't come with me because if you do I know I won't pack," The blonde giggles, it was exactly what she had in mind, "you go home and get some rest, okay? I'll text you before we take off and I'll call the second we land."

Before she can reply, Natasha pulls Carol into a soft kiss, "I love you, baby," she can finally say as Natasha pulls away, "I love you too."


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I kind of forgot to continue the writing of this, and I also don't have the time to write the 30 prompts I found.
> 
> I still have ideas for the next two so it will be a serie of five (5) one shots in the end.

Natasha has been back for three days and Carol was already at her place when she arrived.

It was a great surprise to have the girl Natasha loves in her apartment, as if they were already living together, but they still have to clarify that part.

On this evening, Natasha leaves to go to the grocery store down the street to cook a real meal for her girlfriend, knowing she uses too much the take-out apps on her phone when she is alone or working.

When Natasha comes back with everything to make the best meal Carol would have ever eaten, she finds a quite unexpected scene.

Carol is in the middle of the living room, head bowed, fidgeting with the hem of her t-shirt, the television that was way too loud when Natasha left but now silent.

Something happened, Carol did something that makes her ashamed of herself and Natasha figures it out when she sees the remote of the TV sunk into the screen.

Natasha drops her tote bag, a couple of tomatoes rolling out of it onto the wooden floor, "What the fuck happened here?" she sees Carol's lips moving but doesn't hear anything, "Carol, what have you done?"

The blonde still doesn't say anything and Natasha feels like she is going to explode if she does quickly hear what happened, "Out of all the people I could've fallen in love with-"

"I'm sorry okay?" Carol finally shouts, taking a step forward to join Natasha, "I was watching the game, we were winning and then it was tied and on the last minute we lost and I just… threw the goddamn remote in the TV."

"Didn't you tell me you did that to your own TV a few weeks ago?"

"I did…" Carol cries, her eyes down and full of tears, "I'm so sorry. You deserve someone much better than me."

This is probably the dumbest thing Carol ever said to Natasha, but she is so adorable when she feels guilty that Natasha can't be mad, "You're right, I do," she begins just to tease her girlfriend a bit more, "But I don't think other people would deal with either of our bullshit so I guess we're stuck."

Carol looks up, the confusion added to her sad features softening Natasha's heart. "Hey, I'm joking," Natasha reassures, taking Carol face in her hands, "I love you, you know. It’s just a TV, I don’t even use it anymore, it’s okay."

"You sure?" the blonde asks as she looks down at her feet.

Natasha smiles as she presses their foreheads together, "Yes, baby," she whispers before pulling Carol into a gentle kiss, "I love you."

Carol giggles, "I love you too."

The living room is a whole mess, there are debris of the screen on the floor but Natasha wants to make her girlfriend happy first, cleaning up can wait. She knew what she was doing when she said yes to be Carol's girlfriend, she knew that she can be extreme, but that's what she loves about her, it would never make her run away.


	4. Day 4

Natasha is gone, again. She and her dance partner James are in Germany for the World’s Championships, which is a big deal for them. If they win, they would become the most wanted dancers of the world, every company would ask them to be a part of their shows, offer them insane pay checks, they would basically be famous.

Carol is thrilled by the possibility, Natasha is an amazing dancer, the best in her opinion, and she deserves to be known worldwide for her talent. But this would also mean that Natasha would be away often, dancing in every country on the planet, while Carol would remain in New York, sketching for the company she works at.

Some times, she selfishly hopes that Natasha and James wouldn’t win, that they would lose in the final. This scenario still gives them visibility, but it’s not the same as winning, they wouldn’t be too occupied.

For now, the couple is doing great, they are qualified for the quarter final and very confident about their chances to get into the semi final.

Natasha often calls Carol after her day of training, when it’s still the middle of the afternoon for the blonde. She is still at work most of the time, but today she is working from home, sympathy of her boss giving her the space she needs to be efficient.

The second Carol’s phone rings, she drops her pencil and answer the call, "Hey baby!" she says, the biggest smile on her face as she sees her girlfriend on the screen, "how you guys doing?"

_"A little nervous to be honest, the quarter final is tomorrow and we’ve been training since 9 am.”_

Just thinking of dancing for more than two hours is tiring for Carol, so she can’t imagine how exhausted they must be after an entire day, "Is James around?" she asks yawning and then the guy appears on the screen, _"_ _I am but I’m leaving. Natasha isn’t the only one who has to call their lover._ _"_

Carol chuckles, remembering a detail from the previous day, "He told me yesterday that he was very close from taking all his days off to join you."

_"_ _And you?_ _"_ Natasha wonders, _"_ _I’d love to have you there too._ _"_

Carol sighed, she wishes she could be with Natasha, to support her during the competition, help her feeling better after a long day of training, but she is needed at work and can’t leave.

"You know I want to be with you," she eventually replies, the corner of her lips down, _"_ _I know,_ _"_ mumbles Natasha.

A long silence follows, Carol and Natasha just stare at each other through the screen until James speaks up, _"_ _Don’t spend the night on the phone, I need her at her best for tomorrow,_ _"_ he warns, Carol lightly chuckling before yawning again.

_"_ _You okay?_ _"_ asks Natasha, suddenly concerned by her girlfriend repetitive expression of exhaustion.

"Yeah, I just… I have troubles sleeping lately," Carol tells as she rubs her sore eyes, the sleepiness and the light for her tablet not helping.

_"Baby, you look like you haven’t slept in days."_

"I’m fine," Carol assured, "I always feel sleepy around that time of the day but then it goes away."

_"Well if you're sleepy then go take a nap."_

"I can’t," Carol instantly replies, way too aggressively for Natasha not to be more concerned.

_"What do you mean you cant’? Why?"_ the redhead asks, the worry in her voice making Carol’s heart ache.

"Because of you," Carol cries as her fist hit her drawing table. Closing her eyes, Carol rubs her temple and gets her thoughts in order, "I tried to take a nap yesterday and I couldn't because I felt cold, and alone."

_"Carol I-"_

"Save it," she shouts before tidying the mess she just did on her desk.

Glancing at her phone, she can tell that Natasha feels guilty, because she knows how much she means to Carol. She knows that the blonde feels like a part of her is away, like the best part of her life has been ripped out of her and now she is bleeding out. It’s not fair of Carol to blame Natasha for pursuing her dreams, she knows it but she also can’t help it, she loves Natasha and misses her every second of every day.

_"B_ _aby… I wish I could be there, you know,_ _"_ Natasha eventually says, trying to hold her tears by pursing her lips.

Carol looks up at the screen, "I wish you were there too," she whispers as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

_"If we make it the final, I should be back in two weeks. Do you think we can survive that?"_

Carol snorted, she would wait an eternity for Natasha if she had to, "Yeah, I think I can manage."

_"Great,"_ Natasha says softly as she stands up, _"_ _I have to go get dinner, I’ll call you again later, yeah?_ _"_

"Okay."

_"Alright, I love you Carol."_

Carol lets out a sharp breath, wishing the redhead was in front of her to say those words, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
